Um Mapa
Espere Resistência ;CrimethInc Numa ordem totalitária onde todas as relações humanas são dominadas por padrões patológicos, a resistência isolada a qualquer sintoma desta dominação ― buracos na camada de ozônio, brutalidade policial, abuso infantil, racismo, crimes trabalhistas ― só pode falhar. Aqueles que anseiam por mudanças devem se opor a própria totalidade, os paradigmas básicos assim como suas manifestações específicas. Este rabisco de seis oposições não tem a intenção de ser um mapa completo do mundo das relações humanas, mas uma seleção de ferramentas de diagnóstico para o indivíduo engajado na sua própria análise e resistência. center Nós nos movemos em caminhos espirais, implodindo ou expandindo, desistindo de tudo para nos tornarmos o que odiamos ou encontrando a fé para descobrir novas possibilidades e novos amores. ---- ---- Abundância Todos podemos ser ricos... Abundância e escassez não são apenas medidas dos recursos que existem para suprir as necessidades ― eles são formas diferentes de olhar tanto os recursos quanto as necessidade, que se refletem no mundo. Recursos abundantes excedem a necessidade por eles; eles podem até se multiplicar quando utilizados. A maior parte das coisas que separa a vida da mera sobrevivência ― amor, amizade, confiança, imaginação, coragem, aventura, experiência ― estão disponíveis em abundância: quanto mais você os partilha, mais deles está disponível para você e para todo mundo mais. Abundância e escassez são acima de tudo manifestações de modos opostos de se ver a vida: ingenuidade ou inércia, fé ou medo. Se nós reestruturamos os nossos valores e suposições sobre o que o cosmos tem a nos oferecer, podemos entrar em um novo mundo de abundância. Escassez ... nem todos podemos ostentar. Recursos escassos existem em quantidades limitadas, e pode não haver o suficiente deles para circular. Uma economia da escassez é dirigida pelas considerações necessárias a essas condições: as "leis" da oferta e demanda são impostas acima de tudo por uma escassez, real ou percebida, de bens necessários. Pode parecer que a escassez é simplesmente um fato inevitável da vida, mas não é tão simples. Nem toda escassez é imposta pelas circunstâncias ― freqüentemente, nós as impomos sobre nós mesmos pelos modos pelos quais avaliamos e aplicamos nossos bens. Em nossa civilização pós-industrial, tecnologicamente avançada, ferramentas e comodidades das quais nunca se tinha ouvido falar são abundantes, e mesmo assim a maioria das pessoas sente que há uma escassez das coisas que precisamos. Isso não deveria nos surpreender, pois nossos sistemas sociais e econômicos dependem de que não haja o suficiente para todos. Todos podem ter uma vida plena ― mas nem todos podem ter uma carteira cheia. Nossa sociedade institui a escassez e privação, ao enquadrar a vida como um corrida desesperada pela limitada riqueza material e status. Costumava-se dizer que os únicos homens livres são o vagabundo e o rei. Eles são de fato os únicos que podem alegar ser os senhores de tudo que vêem ― embora por razões bem distintas: o primeiro possui o mundo todo ao abrir mão dele, enquanto o segundo possui tudo o que ele pode conquistar. Assim podemos ver os paradigmas da abundância e da escassez em ação como filosofias de vida. Da mesma forma, a pessoa que vive do lixo que prospera nos excessos da sua sociedade vê oportunidade e aventura onde o executivo vê apenas fome e pobreza; o amante não-monógamo enxerga o amor como algo que só aumenta em profundidade e riqueza ao ser compartilhado livremente, enquanto o marido possessivo o enxerga como um prêmio precário obtido através do sacrifício e do trabalho duro, que deve ser acumulado e enjaulado; o aspirante a astro do rock ou estrela de cinema precisa de um milhão de fãs observando suas ações para validá-las ― o próprio egoísmo está sujeito à escassez numa sociedade de espectadores ― enquanto a mulher numa comunidade igualitária e solidária geralmente alcança a auto-confiança e a felicidade à medida em que ela ajuda os outros aos seu redor a fazer o mesmo. Há bastante para todos, mas eles preferem jogar fora do que compartilhar com você. Eis aqui uma história: há muito tempo atrás, os seres humanos viviam uma relação de confiança com a terra, enxergando-a como uma fonte de abundância.* Nós comíamos frutas, que cresciam livremente ao nosso redor, naturalmente embaladas em uma casca biodegradável e contendo sementes das quais mais árvores frutíferas crescerão depois que a fruta tiver sido comida. Hoje em dia comemos doces, pelos quais devemos dar o nosso trabalho em troca, cujos estoques são estritamente limitados ― e quando jogamos fora as embalagens, das quais muitas são feitas de plástico e outros químicos estranhos à natureza, podemos ter certeza que estamos contribuindo com a lenta acumulação de lixo que torna as árvores frutíferas cada vez menos abundantes. Nossos ancestrais viviam em condições de grandes ceias ou de fome, celebrando quando suas taças transbordavam e se agüentando em tempos de menos fartura, nunca perdendo sua fé na terra generosa medindo o que ela lhes dava; para nós, tudo é uma transação, uma ocasião para a computação e o cálculo. * - "O homem Paleololítico todo texto, um caçador/coletor que compreendia o valor de compartilhar e de ajudar-se mutuamente, não 'possuía' nada ― por que acumular coisas quando o mundo todo é seu? Mais tarde, o homem Neolítico, que trabalhava nos campos, às vezes produzia um excedente, que ele trocava com os outros ― e logo ocorreu uma mudança para ele de estar no mundo para possuir coisas, meras partes do mundo. Os caçadores e coletores nunca subjugaram seus impulsos materialistas ― mas eles também nunca os transformaram em instituições. O Homo Economicus é uma construção, o resultado de milhares de anos de 'subjugação': isso quer dizer, etimologicamente falando, a vida em rédeas curtas." ― Finnegan Bell em Hunters and Gatherers through the Ages '''Vida' Liberdade e a Busca da Felicidade A vida é a existência pela que sentimos que vale a pena acordar de manhã. Escreveu-se sobre a vida em poesias épicas, canções de amor, nas peças e sonetos de Shakespeare; fala-se de sobrevivência em livros de medicina, relatórios de urbanismo e apresentações de ergonomia. A vida é gloriosa, de partir o coração, extravagante; a sobrevivência, sem vida, é ridícula, pesarosa, absurda. Sobrevivência Segurança e a Busca da Propriedade Sobrevivência é a vida reduzida a imperativos, sejam eles biológicos (consiga ar para respirar! consiga comida para comer! faça sexo!) ou culturais (arranje um aparelho de ar-condicionado para ficar fresco! arranje uma televisão para ficar atualizado! arranje um carro esportivo para descolar uma gata!). É muitas vezes ambíguo a qual categoria esses imperativos pertencem, como no caso do programador de computadores que não consegue se alimentar sem um abridor de latas; mas o caráter essencial dessas necessidades é que elas não parecem ser negociáveis. Recursos para a nossa sobrevivência geralmente são vistos como escassos ― só existe uma quantidade limitada de comida, de água, de habitações e de remédios no mundo; mas como o famoso vegabundo respondeu à pergunta do burguês ("você tem que comer, não tem?"), "sim, mas não tanto quanto você come." Nossos tempos são marcados pelos padrões de sobrevivência em constante elevação. O padrão mínimo de vida para participar na sociedade está sempre subindo, e é preciso um emprego de tempo integral para alcançá-lo: adquirir o novo formato para assistir vídeos, aprender a usar o novo computador, tratar-se com os novos remédios... Esta constante aceleração tecnológica e cultural é a conseqüência de um sistema econômico baseado na competição, no qual a inovação contínua é necessária tanto para vender novos produtos como para alcançar todos que os usam. Muitos antropologistas acreditam que as pessoas gastam mais tempo trabalhando para suprir suas necessidades "básicas" hoje do que em qualquer outra época de nossa história. Seres humanos pré-históricos passavam a maior parte dos seus dias no ócio criativo, enquanto nós, com todos nossos aparelhos que deveriam reduzir o nosso trabalho, gastamos a maior parte de nossas vidas ganhando dinheiro para pagar por esses aparelho, usando-os para cortar a grama, ficar preso no congestionamento para comprar mais pilhas para eles... e é claro, quanto mais tempo gastamos provendo para a mera sobrevivência, menos tempo temos para viver. Brincadeiras e Jogos Rume para o horizonte... Os jogos tomam conta de nossas vidas quando todos os problemas de sobrevivência foram solucionados e ainda temos tempo e energia disponíveis. Jogos e brincadeiras não são influenciados por exigências externas ― o jogador estabelece seus próprios objetivos e significados durante a ação. A brincadeiras aparece em condições de liberdade ― ou seja, ela é'' a condição da liberdade. Quando brinca, o indivíduo interage com as forças ao seu redor ao invés de reagir a elas, cria o contexto para suas ações enquanto age ao invés de ser moldado passivamente pela situação: e é assim que a auto-determinação é possível. Você pode ver jogos hoje nas colagens nas paredes dos quartos de adolescentes, nos móveis excêntricos de prédios ocupados, na quebra entre lutas quando os insurgentes dançam, nos movimentos dos corpos dos amantes juntos. Os recursos para brincar estão disponíveis em abundância. Quanto mais brincamos, mais os outros são capazes e encorajados para fazer o mesmo; pois a verdadeira diversão é contagiosa. Uma pessoa não pode brincar por muito tempo às custas dos outros ― ser "livre" a tal preço acaba dando muito trabalho, como no caso do executivo bem sucedido, e não se presta a muita diversão verdadeira e expontânea, como o tédio típico do playboy acionista nos demonstra. É de se questionar se muitas das coisas que hoje em dia são chamadas de "brincadeiras" e "jogos" realmente merecem o título. É um jogo quando o trabalhador de um escritório vai jogar golfe com seu chefe? E quando um grupo de homens joga futebol de acordo com um conjunto rígido de regras, com a luta pela dominância como um subtexto sempre presente? E quando um jovem chega em casa do trabalho tão exausto que ele não tem energia para nada além de "jogar" videogame? As crianças chegam neste mundo já sabendo tudo sobre brincadeiras ― pelo menos até que eles tenham passado alguns anos socados numa sala pequena com a televisão ligada. Nós podemos reconquistas essa inocência perdida, por eles e por nós mesmos, vendo tudo que fazemos como brincadeiras ao invés de uma luta ou de responsabilidade ― criando ambientes nos quais possamos ''correr livres. O segredo mais bem guardado pelo capitalismo é o de que atividades lúdicas também podem prover para nossas necessidades de sobrevivência: pense em todos os aposentados que começam a fazer jardinagem e fazer estantes! Exceto em situações extremas, trabalho é desnecessário. Trabalho ... não para destinações. O trabalho provê para a sobrevivência, nada mais. Ele sempre aparece como uma resposta à necessidade, quer seja a necessidade por comida, abrigo, seguro de vida, estabelecimento de status social, ou obrigações da ética de trabalho Protestante. O trabalho responde a imperativos; o jogo cria suas próprias regras. Economia de Presentes Nós sabemos que tudo não tem preço... Em grande contraste com o comércio de trocas, presentear é a sua própria recompensa. Numa economia de presentes, que existe sempre que algo é compartilhado livremente e ninguém anota os pontos, quanto mais os participantes recebem, mais eles dão. Todo mundo que já compartilhou uma amizade verdadeira ou uma manhã fazendo amor de formas incríveis sabe intuitivamente que quando a oportunidade aparece, os seres humanos retornam a essa relação natural. A própria vida é o maior dos presentes. Em primeiro lugar, é absurdo imaginar que alguém mereça a vida em toda sua complexidade e magnitude ― muito menos ser sorte ou azar, o momento de quietude ao nascer do sol, o sabor dos abacates, a sensação de descer um morro de bicicleta! Qualquer pessoa que viveu e prestou atenção sabe que as melhores e as piores coisas que a vida tem a oferecer são coisas que ninguém jamais poderá fazer por merecer. Minha libertação, meu prazer, meu próprio mundo começa onde o seu termina. Ninguém pode comandar os meus serviços porque eu jurei, de minha própria vontade, a dar tudo ― e gratuitamente, pois é a única forma de dar. Economias de Troca ... eles dizem que tudo tem um preço. A liberdade termina onde começa a economia. Você consegue o que o seu dinheiro conseguir pagar ― arranje dinheiro ― não existe tal coisa como almoço grátis: economias de troca fazem da vida um jogo de soma zero entre negociadores que manobram para serem mais espertos e lucrarem mais que os outros para obter o controle sobre pedaços de um mundo fragmentado. Comércio livre, mercado livre ― estes são oxímoros: onde a competição sistematizada fica livre para subjugar toda humanidade às suas prerrogativas, mas basicamente ninguém é livre para se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. A economia de trocas pressupõe uma escala mono-dimensional de valores, de acordo com a qual tudo pode ser avaliado: se um abacate custa um real, e um carro esportivo zero custa R$50 mil, então um carro esportivo deve valer exatamente 50 mil abacates. Mas tais equações são absurdas. Você pode calcular o valor financeiro de uma amizade, a taxa de câmbio de uma piada inteligente por uma refeição gostosa, o valor comparativo do som de pássaros cantando nas árvores em oposição ao atual valor de mercado da madeira? Aqueles que se dispõem a medir tais coisas não sabem apreciar tudo que é belo e único sobre elas; uma vez que se reconheça isto, se torna claro como tais cálculos são patológicos em qualquer que seja o contexto. Para avaliar o valor comercial de experiências e sensações, e ainda mais para comercializar as próprias vidas dos seres humanos ao seu redor de modo a tirar proveito, é achatar o mundo só para você e para aqueles em que você toca. O maquinário das trocas come qualidade e defeca quantidade, escraviza o processo para produtos desprezíveis, ensina que necessidades práticas e momentos de alegria e redenção espiritual devem ser merecidos. Há algo da velha teologia Cristã de culpa e salvação nos modos como aqueles que têm interesses nos valores de trocas falam de trabalho duro e merecimento. Aos seus olhos, qualquer coisa de graça é no mínimo suspeita ― nada obtido sem sacrifício, sem uma troca, pode valer alguma coisa ― e o ato de pagar por coisas, com a compensação que recebem por abdicarem de suas vidas, é em si mais importante do que qualquer coisa que eles possam comprar. É a forma pela qual alguém compra o seu bilhete para fora do inferno da inutilidade ao qual estão condenados os vagabundo e fracassados, não sem um pouco de inveja. Para tais pessoas, seres humanos não "merecem" felicidade, conforto, ou mesmo a própria existência, a não ser que tenham pago por isso com sofrimento.* Não deveria nos surpreender o fato de que alguns empregados vejam as coisas desta forma: se eles o fizessem, eles teriam que encarar a possibilidade de estarem desperdiçando suas vidas. Da mesma forma, aqueles que recusam este sistema de trocas são confrontados com as mesmas acusações de serem imprestáveis pelos seus próprios corpos, quando eles descobrem que não podem conseguir comida para comer ou um lugar confortável para dormir ao menos que dêem um parte de si em troca. Uma vez que algumas pessoas em uma sociedade comecem a acumular e comercializar para o seu próprio benefício, todos que interagem com eles têm que adotar a mesma postura avarenta e egoísta para sobreviver ― e, inevitavelmente, os mais impiedosos acabarão com mais poder, da mesma forma que a generosidade é punida. O mundo agora espera por uma generosidade capaz de se defender. * - Nós, pelo contrário, abandonamos palavras como merecer; nós pedimos, que em vez disso, o que for melhor para todos, e deixe assim. A vingança não nos interessa ― é apenas mais uma forma de troca. Relações de Amor Coopere e comemore... O amor tem auto-confiança, é destemido e generoso. O amor não faz exigências nem julga de acordo com padrões ― o amor comemora, consagra o único, torna belo e bonito. Sentir amor é ser grato pelo passado, presente e futuro, sentir por um momento que há significado na existência. Amar não é se iludir ou estar necessitado, mas ganhar um sexto sentido com o qual se percebe o verdadeiro esplendor do universo. Vivenciar o amor é estar conectado diretamente com a tragédia da existência ― a qual não é a falta de coisas belas na vida, mas que nenhum de nós tem o fôlego, profundidade de ser, ou tempo neste planeta, para saborear plenamente a magnificência que o mundo esfrega em nossa cara. O amor declara guerra a qualquer paz que na verdade seja guerra sistematizada e disfarçada, pois o amor é um inimigo impiedoso de conflitos absurdos e desperdícios absurdos. É o amor, pela liberdade quando não por outros seres, que torna possível para nós coexistirmos na busca pelos nossos próprios desejos ao de definharmos na escravidão da velha gorda deusa da Discórdia. Quem está apaixonado se identifica com as necessidades dos outros com as suas próprias, sem fazer nenhuma distinção e sobrepujando a dicotomia outro/eu que está nas raízes da alienação Ocidental. Logo, quando amamos encontramos formas de nos superarmos, de exaltar um ao outro e a nós mesmos enquanto vivemos. Relações de Força ... ou viva e morra na porrada. Quando você vive sob o medo, a única forma de encarar o mundo que faz sentido é com uma arma na mão. Assim como aqueles que enxergam escassez em tudo que olham criam um mundo de privações, aqueles que dependem da força para se relacionar com os outros ficam dependentes dela, e os seus filhos herdam esta ciclo. A coerção vem de formas mais sutis que estupro, bombardeios para "manter da paz" e sanções econômicas. Ela vem disfarçada como padrões de imagem do corpo, pressões psicológicas que forçam as pessoas a reprimir os seus desejos, leis impostas pela opinião pública assim como capangas uniformizados. Ela pode vir camuflada de forma que pareça uma discussão trivial entre amigos (pois alguém que busca superioridade procura uma alavanca, que pode ser até mesmo o conhecimento sobre coisas triviais, para exercer força sobre os seus companheiros) ou aquela auto-mutilação silenciosa que amantes e parentes usam às vezes para manipular uns aos outros ― o oposto e o gêmeo idêntico da agressão machista. Alguns chamam isto de democracia ― você deu sua opinião sobre o que dizem os outdoors pelos quais você passa toda manhã, o que eles repetem dentro da sua cabeça todo dia, sobre as árvores que eles cortaram ao lado da sua casa para abrir espaço para mais um estacionamento ou posto de gasolina? E sobre os preservativos que eles colocam na comida que você come, ou nas condições nas fábricas que os produzem? E sobre os salário do trabalho, ou sobre quanto dinheiro o imposto de renda tira de você? Esses não são "coisas da vida", inevitáveis ― eles são manifestações de conflito, como o sistema de relações humanas, cada um por si e a força contra todos nós.* A conformidade a regras sociais redundantes e burocráticas e o espancamento de mulheres, a cobertura manipulada do noticiário e as granjas industriais desumanas, a luta por ascensão entra colegas e países, todas estas são expressões simultâneas da luta que está no cerne de nossa civilização e são armas que, usadas por facções combatendo pela sobrevivência nos seus termos, a perpetuam. Viver no reino da coerção despe você da sua fé, lhe deixa pronto para usar a força sobre os outros, tratá-los como o mundo o tratou. É bem sabido que a criança briguenta assim age por se sentir imprestável, que o encrenqueiro adolescente é levado ao vandalismo por insegurança e vontades frustradas; então quanto auto-desprezo e desespero não devem estar nos corações dos ricos e poderosos cujas maquinações mantém o mercado global funcionando? Sejam lavadores de pratos ou diretores, todos que não conseguem se sentir seguros o suficiente para criar e ir atrás dos seus próprios sonhos buscam compensação na riqueza, no status ou em formas ainda mais abertas de exercer poder sobre os outros. Sob tais condições, as pessoas passam a ver todas relações humanas como conflitos entre interesses mutuamente exclusivos; não é de se surpreender que muitos têm dificuldade para imaginar como os seres humanos poderiam viver sem a coerção de forças supostamente benéficas. Mas competição e combate são barreiras para a liberdade, não menos do que as autoridades da repressão insistem que é para o seu próprio bem: conflitos distraem, controlam e simplificam todos que estão sujeitos a eles, assim como faz a polícia. Os arautos do terror insistem que a hierarquia é necessária para nos proteger da violência inerente à nossa espécie ― mas a hierarquia é simplesmente a manifestação em grande escala da violência intrínseca a este sistema em particular. O fato que possa não haver hierarquia ― entre amigos, em momentos de sincero trabalho de equipe, em outras sociedades ― é prova de que também podemos viver sem a sua serva violência. Basicamente, todos conflitos se resumem a relações de força ― mesmo aqueles conhecidos, até este momento, como revoluções. Nosso sonho não é vencer uma outra guerra, mas organizarmos uma revolução total, uma guerra contra a condição de guerra, por aqueles belos momentos em que podemos ser gratos pela existência uns dos outros. * - Caminhe pela rua. Olhe ao seu redor. Os anúncios de cremes para a pele propondo um ideal inalcançável para a beleza feminina, incentivando-as a resgatarem a sua auto-confiança colocando seu dinheiro nos cofres corporativos: violência. As frutas e legumes à venda nos supermercados, que serão jogadas em lixeiras com cadeados em vez de serem compartilhadas com os famintos a uma quadra de distância: violência. Os impostos sobre a venda desses vegetais, que pagam por cadeias para prender homens que serão escravizados lá como seus ancestrais o foram em plantações de cana-de-açúcar, sem mencionar bombas que são enviadas como ajuda a governos que oprimem e matam os seus: violência. Os empregados que trabalham nas lojas, para que possam adquirir uma parcela desproporcionalmente pequena dos bens e serviços feitos por outros como eles: violência. Os hospitais, seguradoras, psiquiatras, fabricantes de remédios, como muito urubus voando em círculos, esperando que os corpos e mentes destas pessoas enfraqueçam e falhem, prontos para saquearem suas contas bancárias e levá-los juntos com suas crianças de volta ao trabalho: violência. O silêncio no ar, a ausência de amigos tendo bons momentos juntos, dos gritos de crianças brincando, pois as crianças estão todas em casa com videogames e televisão e ninguém quer estar aqui, todos anseiam por estar em algum lugar longe, muito longe daqui, mais longe até que as paisagens cheias de coqueiros dos anúncios publicitários de resorts de férias e bebidas alcoólicas... violência, violência. Você pode não ver uma briga, um machucado, mas o ar está cheio de um sentimento de guerra. Fé Invista no futuro... Ou investimos no presente ou no futuro: ou reagimos às cirscunstâncias existentes e às suas exigências, ou agimos para mudá-las. Você pode gastar toda sua energia vivendo de acordo com os termos ditados pela economia de mercado, pelas expectativas de seus pais e colegas, e pelo peso de sua própria inércia ― ou você pode arriscar tudo para tornar essas considerações obsoletas. Para obter sucesso nisto, você irá precisar de fé. A fé é o oposto da superstição. Fé significa acreditar nas possibilidades infinitas do universo e partir para explorá-las. Significa saber que se você pular de um precipício, vai cair em algum lugar. Fé significa confiar que o mundo é maior e mais rico do que você jamais conseguirá ver de onde está, e portanto não sentir pressão para planejar o resto da sua vida daqui. Será melhor se você apenas riscar uma rota até o horizonte: de lá, você será capaz de avistar coisas novas e fazer novos planos de acordo. O céu ajuda aqueles que fazem planos a longo prazo hoje e se mantém neles, cujas vidas nunca serão maiores do que eles podem imaginar neste momento! Fé significa abraçar o seu desejo: saber o que você quer, que isso é bom, que se tornará realidade. A fé torna você capaz de relaxar ― relaxar permite que você aja livremente e aprendas com as conseqüências. Fé é o motor da profecia que se auto-realiza. Ela equipa você a confiar na sua intuição e lhe concede poder sobre o seu medo. Quer você esteja enfrentando a polícia, dando luz a uma criança ou compondo uma canção, a fé é indispensável para viver com V maiúsculo. Medo ... ou proteja-se até a morte. A força não pode reinar sozinha, pois só é possível reinar sobre os vivos. A força só pode estabelecer sua dominação quando se junta com o medo; o medo, por outro lado, pode reinar mesmo na ausência de força. O medo dita que, nas mentes dos governados, além das fronteiras da obediência, só há escuridão, vazio e o inimaginável. Caos, fracasso, danação e morte são projetados neste desconhecido; isto é irônico, pois o que se projeta só pode se basear no que já se conhece. Podemos deduzir que aqueles que temem o desconhecido revelam que o mundo que eles conhecem é um lugar de terror, e que aqueles que mais temem partir rumo ao horizonte são os que mais tem a ganhar. Mas aquele que vive com medo se move apenas para consolidar o presente. Ele não é capaz de agir livremente ― ele está muito ocupado reagindo com antecipação a coisas que ainda nem aconteceram. Ele só consegue imaginar o futuro ― qualquer futuro ― como uma ameaça. Ele não confia nada ao acaso, e portanto o acaso não pode lhe fornecer mais do que já forneceu. O medo jaz na raiz de toda violência e coerção. Quando alguém confia nos seus companheiros e no mundo que a cerca para prover, se não o que ela pensa que precisa, pelo menos algo igualmente estranho e maravilhoso, ele também pode ser gentil e generosa. Se ela se sentir ameaçada por eles, ela vai se tornar defensiva e agressiva, ataca cegamente, se torna possuída pelo ressentimento e pela crueldade. A vingança se torna sua motivação, mais poderosa do que qualquer outro desejo: qualquer coisa para se vingar do mundo que a faz sentir-se tão indesejada e desprezível. Ao agir nestes impulsos, ela os espalha aos outros como uma praga. Medo, assim como fé, se auto perpetua ― até que algo quebre o ciclo. Qualquer que seja o seu caminho na vida, você deve desenvolver uma relação saudável com o seu medo, ou então ele realmente se tornará um mestre terrível. Nós lemos sobre rituais de passagem de povos "primitivos" ― mas nós é que somos os primitivos, mimando os nossos medos ao invés de confrontá-los. Nós nunca nos tornamos adultos. Você vive deliberadamente? Você encara os riscos por sua própria vontade ou, por medo, você se nega coisas? Você tem medo de que? Você está se guardando para que? Você possui o seu corpo? Preservar a carne é fútil ― todos nós morremos um dia. A pergunta que fica é o que vai acontecer primeiro. Existem duas possíveis respostas ao medo. Uma é se acovardar. A outra é seguir o seu medo, usá-lo como um guia, para seguí-lo além dos limites do mundo que você conhece. Não se guarde. Não se reserve. Algumas coisas não podem ser escritas nem contadas. Vá buscar.